LA EXPIACION DE TAEHYUNG -TAEGI- BTS-
by Ofi Guerra
Summary: TAEGI. A veces tienes que amarte a ti mismo antes de poder aprender a dejar que alguien te todas las razas del mundo de los cambiaformas, las Hienas son una de las más odiadas, incluso si sólo son mestizos como Taehyung. El cambiaformas tigre Yoongi, se enamoró de la hiena desde que lo vio trabajando como médico en la enfermería.
1. PROLOGO

**TITULO:** LA EXPIACION DE TAEHYUNG

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** LA EXPIACION DE KALLEN

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Stephani Hecht

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Taehyung y Yoongi

 **NO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES**

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _PROLOGO_

 _A veces tienes que amarte a ti mismo antes de poder aprender a dejar que alguien te ame._

De todas las razas del mundo de los cambiaformas, las Hienas son una de las más odiadas, incluso si sólo son mestizos como Taehyung. Así que cuando este se une a la coalición felina, su acogida es menos que calurosa. Pero al menos tiene a su hermano y a un pequeño grupo de amigos con los que contar. A pesar de que no sea ningún secreto que el resto de los Felinos y los Halcones lo odian.

El cambiaformas tigre Yoongi, se enamoró de la hiena desde que lo vio trabajando como médico en la enfermería. Pero hasta ahora, todos sus intentos de acercarse a él han sido en vano. La hiena parece asustadiza y temerosa de confiar en nadie. Pero Yoongi está decidido a no dejar que Taehyung lo aleje.

Entonces, algunos viejos amigos resultan ser nuevos enemigos de Taehyung, y está más en más peligro que nunca.

¿Será capaz de confiar en Yoongi para protegerlo, o sus miedos serán su propia destrucción?


	2. CAPITULO 1

**TITULO:** LA EXPIACION DE TAEHYUNG

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** LA EXPIACION DE KALLEN

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Stephani Hecht

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Taehyung y Yoongi

 **NO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES**

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Taehyung estaba solo, sentado en el alféizar de una gran ventana en la parte trasera del complejo, mirando por ella. Realmente no tenía mucho que ver. Sólo la autopista que discurría por la parte trasera del edificio, pero seguro como el infierno que era mejor que salir y hacer frente al resto de la coalición.

Al menos en ese lugar, tenía un poco de paz. No tenía que hacer frente a las burlas o escuchar los insultos que le lanzaban en su camino. No tenía que oler el odio que salía de los demás o sentir su hostilidad. La mejor parte de todo, no tenía que ver las miradas de disgusto en sus rostros mientras miraban por encima del hombro a la sucia hiena.

No importaba que fuera medio halcón, lo único que importaba era el hecho de que cuando cambiaba, lo hacía en forma de hiena. Así que por lo que a ellos se refería era una auténtica hiena. Aunque su hermano, Jimin, también lo era en parte, al transformarse en halcón, lo trataban como a uno de los suyos.

Taehyung quería odiar a su hermano por eso. Aunque se pudriría antes de admitirlo, pero al final, realmente, él lo amaba demasiado. Jimin lo había acogido y le había dado algo que su madre y su padre nunca habían sido capaces de darle, una mano cariñosa y un buen hogar.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí solo? —preguntó Jungkook mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Un halcón y uno de los pocos amigos de Taehyung, Jungkook siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una boca que no paraba de hablar. O al menos lo hacía ahora que estaba acoplado y curado de sus heridas.

—Estoy tratando de esconderme —reconoció Taehyung.

—Pensaba que generalmente lo hacías en el techo.

—Lo hacía, pero los Halcones me descubrieron y comenzaron a volar por encima y a tirarme piedras —dijo Taehyung, su rostro sonrojándose.

La indignación se mostró en el rostro, por lo general tolerante, de Jungkook.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

Taehyung negó, su desgreñado pelo marrón cayó sobre su rostro.

—Es muy vergonzoso.

—¡Jodida mierda! No puedes permitir que te traten así. Al menos deberías decírselo a tu hermano.

—Ya se mete en bastantes peleas por mí.

—Entonces díselo a Key o a Jin.

—No quiero molestarlos. Ya tienen suficientes problemas, sin tener que preocuparse por mí.

Jungkook levantó las manos al aire. —Bueno, ¿qué hay de Minho? Él es bueno haciendo que los Halcones se comporten.

—Minho tiene bastante en su plato en este momento.

Taehyung no podía divulgar que Minho estaba en la enfermería desde la noche anterior porque había tenido un bache en la carretera en su batalla contra su trastorno bipolar. Habían tenido que bombearle thorazine para calmarlo, y había sido muy malo. Así que el último a quien Taehyung podría acudir era a él.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de Seojoon? Es tu jefe, ¿no?

Taehyung miró a Jungkook de reojo. —También es un felino. No creo que los Halcones lo escuchen.

Jungkook inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Tienes razón en eso. Siempre se puede ir a Shinee. Podría asustarlos para que fueran amables contigo.

Taehyung se estremeció.

—No, gracias. Ese tipo me aterra. Tengo miedo de estar en la misma habitación que él, y mucho menos decirle que estoy siendo víctima de acoso y que por favor me ayude. Me hace sonar como un niño que acude al gran matón en el patio de recreo y le pide ayuda.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Yo tampoco sería capaz de acudir a él con eso, y de hecho él es así.

Taehyung dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Así que parece que estoy atascado y este es mi nuevo lugar para pensar.

Jungkook miró por la ventana.

—No es tan malo. Tienes una gran vista de la I-75.

Taehyung se echó a reír. Dejen que Jungkook encuentre el lado positivo, no importa lo apestosa que pueda ser la situación.

—Sí,¿quién puede pedir más? Incluso tiene un cartel de un local de estriptis, con tetas y todo. Lástima que no me guste ese tipo de escote. Ahora bien, si se tratara de una señal para un bar gay masculino, estaría totalmente preparado.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Jungkook le preguntara:

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre Jimin y tú?

—Bueno, supongo que, teniendo en cuenta el principio que tuvimos, ya sabes, conmigo tratando de chantajearlo y todo eso, parece haberlo superado. O al menos espero que lo supere pronto.

—Creo que sabe que no fue culpa tuya. Estabas en un momento muy desesperado.

—Sí, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que eso todavía está entre nosotros. A veces, cuando cree que no lo estoy observando, me da esas furtivas miradas que dicen que no sabe si confiar en mí o no.

—He oído que les ofrecieron quedarse a todos tus amigos. Eso tiene que decir algo.

—De todos modos ellos no son más que parásitos inofensivos, así que no es gran cosa. Nunca le harían daño a nadie. La razón por la que fueron expulsados de sus manadas en primer lugar, fue porque se negaron a atacar a los humanos — señaló Taehyung.

Taeyang, un pequeño cambiaformas araña de cabello oscuro se acercó y se sentó junto a Taehyung.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Yo estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar donde ocultarme, pero supongo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo—dijo Taehyung con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, la ventana es algo grande —señaló Taeyang—. Si de verdad quieres algunos buenos escondites, puedo mostrártelos.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, pero probablemente no cabría en la mayoría de ellos —dijo Taehyung.

Taeyang miró a su pequeño cuerpo antes de responder:

— Probablemente tienes razón. Sobre todo porque cuando estaba en la mayoría de ellos estaba en mi forma de araña. De todas formas, ¿de qué te estás escondiendo?

—Vamos, Taeyang, tienes que saber que aquí casi todo el mundo me odia —dijo Taehyung, su aliento un poco enganchado.

Taeyang frunció el ceño.

—Sólo porque son unos idiotas que no se han tomado el tiempo para conocerte bien. Si lo hicieran, se darían cuenta del tipo realmente dulce que eres.

Jungkook resopló.

—Además, no veo a muchos de ellos apartarse de ti en la enfermería cuando los ayudas porque están heridos. Eres un buen y jodido médico, y todos lo saben. Son demasiado tercos para admitirlo en voz alta.

Taeyang asintió.

—Algunas de las personas que están aquí pueden ser unos verdaderos cabrones a veces. No dejes que te derriben, Taehyung. Además, nos tienes a nosotros. Siempre vamos a ser tus amigos, no importa qué.

Taeyang extendió la mano y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Este se puso rígido al principio, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Dios sabe que nunca tuvo ninguna de sus padres o de los miembros de su antigua manada. Después de un momento, se relajó y se permitió disfrutar de ello. Era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupara por tocarlo, incluso si era sólo un amigo.

—Gracias, Taeyang —dijo Taehyung.

Tenía la suerte de tener a su pequeño grupo de amigos. Mientras en su camino había una gran cantidad de odio que le lanzaban, también tenía un poco de amor. Sólo necesitaba aprender a concentrarse en lo bueno y bloquear lo malo.

Un par de Halcones pasaron, ambos lanzándole miradas de odio.

—Estúpido híbrido hiena, deberían haberte sacrificado hace mucho tiempo —dijo uno de ellos.

Jungkook se puso de pie.

—Y a ti también deberían haberte sacrificado por ser feo y estúpido, pero todavía estás aquí.

Luego les enseñó a los dos Halcones un dedo. Taehyung contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver si volvían y luchaban, pero, para su sorpresa, siguieron caminando. Tal vez fue porque Jungkook había desarrollado la reputación de ser un luchador cabrón. Últimamente, había estado gastando un montón de horas en el centro de formación, y estaba empezando a dar sus frutos.

—Dios, los Halcones pueden ser tan gilipollas a veces — dijo Jungkook mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

—Pero, Jungkook, eres un halcón —le recordó Taehyung.

—No estaba hablando de mí. Estaba hablando de los otros—respondió Jungkook.

—¿Qué hay de Daesung? —exigió Taeyang.

—Tampoco es tan malo, aunque está un poco ido mentalmente.

Taeyang suspiró feliz.

—Sí, lo está.

Jungkook y Taehyung intercambiaron una grave mirada. Pero, de nuevo, ese era Taeyang. A sus ojos, su compañero no podía equivocarse. Daesung podría estar de pie sobre un cadáver y Taeyang sólo parpadearía y le sonreiría a su compañero, y le diría que había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Minho también es genial —añadió Taeyang.

—Él no cuenta, ya que es un águila —dijo Jungkook.

—Eso es cierto —coincidió Taeyang.

—Y por supuesto está Jimin —interrumpió Jungkook.

Un hoyo se formó en el intestino de Taehyung ante la mención del nombre de su hermano.

—Sí, él lo es.

Sabía que debería estar más agradecido con Jimin, pero sin embargo, todavía pensaba en ese muro que seguía levantado entre ellos. Taehyung sabía que Jimin no confiaba completamente en él, y eso le dolía.

—La mayor parte del resto de ellos podrían saltar al río de Flint —se quejó Jungkook—. ¿Sabes que tienen el descaro de llamarme cotorra?

Taehyung se rio entre dientes. La mayoría de los días Jungkook se comportaba como un niño que había tomado demasiado azúcar, y luego la bajaba con un paquete de seis Red Bull.

—¿Cómo se atreven?

Jungkook entrecerró los ojos y lo miró.

—El sarcasmo no te sienta bien.

—Sin embargo, eso no me impide utilizarlo —arrastró las palabras Taehyung.

—No me parece que todo el mundo te odie —dijo Taeyang mientras asentía hacia la derecha de ellos.

Siguiendo su mirada, el estómago de Taehyung se encogió cuando vio a Yoongi, un cambiaformas tigre que tenía el más increíble par de ojos que hubiera visto. No eran sólo azules, eran como astillas de hielo que parecían mirar directamente al alma.

El hecho de que también tuviera el cuerpo más increíble, no hacía daño. Era un guerrero, y cada centímetro de él lo gritaba, desde sus gruesos bíceps hasta sus apretados abdominales. Incluso su pelo rubio corto mostraba que era militar.

—Pensé que una vez que estuviera fuera de la enfermería, su enamoramiento por ti terminaría —pensó Jungkook.

—No se ve de esa manera. En todo caso, parece más interesado en Taehyung que nunca —señaló Taeyang.

Aunque Taehyung tenía que aceptar que no había duda de la lujuria en los ojos del tigre, lo que no podía entender era por qué. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se sentiría atraído por un mestizo, y más concretamente una hiena? Si Taehyung no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que Yoongi estaba jugando a algún juego con él.

En el momento en el que la vida de Taehyung estuvo en peligro por haber sido herido, no hubo duda de la furia de Yoongi. No había manera de que alguien pudiera haberla fingido. Así que su atracción era real. La pregunta seguía siendo: ¿por qué?

Taehyung negó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No había manera de que alguien como Yoongi pudiera alguna vez quererlo. Era una locura pensar lo contrario.

—Es probable que esté tratando de hacerse a la idea de que soy una hiena o algo así. Tal vez no ha visto a muchos de mi raza en su vida —dijo Taehyung con desdén.

Al mismo tiempo, prácticamente podía sentir la mirada de Yoongi quemándolo. Eso lo hizo temblar ligeramente, y joder si su polla no se puso en pie, tomando nota. ¡Maldita sea! Justo lo que no necesitaba, desarrollar una atracción por un felino. Como si su vida no tuviera suficientes complicaciones tal como estaba.

—Ese no es el tipo de mirada que te está dando. Es más de la de 'estoy deseando saltar sobre tus huesos' —Jungkook muy amablemente intervino.

Taehyung rodó los ojos.

—Estoy muy seguro de que un tipo como Yoongi nunca estará interesado en una hiena sarnosa.

Taeyang extendió la mano y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—No hables de ti mismo de esa manera.

Taehyung se frotó el brazo. Para ser un enano, Taeyang golpeaba realmente duro.

—¿Por qué no? Es verdad.

—Tienes sólo una parte de hiena, y no hay nada sarnoso en ti. No olvides que ayudaste a salvar la vida de Jungkook. Casi mueres protegiéndolo. Eso dice mucho sobre tu carácter, así que deja de rebajarte. Necesitas dejar de escuchar a los gilipollas que hay por aquí. Eres una buena persona, y cuanto más pronto te des cuenta, mejor estarás.

Taehyung suspiró. Si pudiera verse a sí mismo de la forma en la que Taeyang lo hacía, entonces tal vez sería más feliz. Pero cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, lo único que veía era la hiena que había sido abusada cuando era niño. El que había vivido en las calles haciendo cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. El que casi había traicionado a la coalición. Y en lo que habría acabado si no fuera por la intervención de Jimin.

Sin querer, Taehyung le devolvió la mirada a Yoongi. El tigre seguía mirándolo igual que lo haría un depredador que acecha a su presa. El corazón de Taehyung se aceleró y se lamió los labios cuando se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Ah, si estás tratando de disuadirlo, realmente no estás haciendo un buen trabajo —aconsejó Taeyang.

—En serio, amigo, estás mirándolo como si quisieras ser el tercer plato de la cena —añadió Jungkook.

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo, pero es difícil —admitió Taehyung, su mirada todavía bloqueada con la de Yoongi.

Yoongi sonrió, y maldito si Taehyung no le devolvió la sonrisa. Mierda, ¿qué iba a hacer a continuación, batir sus pestañas y reírse como una colegiala enamorada? Realmente necesitaba controlarse.

Yoongi estaba con un grupo de soldados. Uno de ellos le dijo algo al oído. Él miró hacia otro lado para responder, y Taehyung sintió un agudo sentido de la decepción por la pérdida de la conexión.

Por un instante, pensó en huir, pero por alguna extraña razón, sus piernas se negaron a funcionar. Así que, en su lugar, simplemente se sentó y esperó a ver qué pasaba.

OFI RODRIGUEZ


	3. CAPITULO 2

**TITULO:** LA EXPIACION DE TAEHYUNG

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** LA EXPIACION DE KALLEN

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Stephani Hecht

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Taehyung y Yoongi

 **NO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES**

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

CAPITULO 2

Hoseok parloteaba sin cesar algo sobre la última misión, pero Yoongi no lo estaba escuchando. Todos sus pensamientos estaban en una pequeña hiena que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Yoongi se preguntó si Taehyung se daba cuenta de lo jodidamente apuesto que se veía en ese momento, apoyado contra la ventana. La luz del sol mostraba los aspectos más destacados de su pelo castaño ligeramente largo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, acentuaba las motas doradas en sus ojos castaños. También mostraba todas las curvas del delgado cuerpo de la hiena perfectamente, su apretado cuerpo preparado para entrar en acción ante la primera señal de problemas.

Como siempre, cada vez que miraba a Taehyung, notaba el toque de tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos del joven. Yoongi daría cualquier cosa con tal de sustituir esa expresión por una de felicidad. O mejor aún, una de pasión.

Yoongi miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Con todo lo que Taehyung había pasado, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien lanzara su lujuria sobre él. Pero no podía evitarlo. La atracción que sentía hacia Taehyung era demasiado fuerte para negarla.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies se movieron en dirección a Taehyung. Hoseok le gritó algo, pero él simplemente ignoró a su compañero cambiaformas tigre. Estaba demasiado decidido a ir hacia Taehyung en ese momento. Podría haber llegado

una banda a toda marcha a través de la sala principal de la coalición, y Yoongi ni la habría notado. Lo único que le importaba era la pequeña hiena que ahora lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mientras se acercaba, Yoongi medio esperaba que Jungkook y Taeyang lo abandonaran dejándolo con él y dándole un poco de privacidad a Taehyung. En cambio, la pareja se quedó donde estaba, con una mirada protectora en los ojos de ambos. Aunque Yoongi apreciaba el hecho de que se preocuparan por él, le hubiera gustado que le permitieran un tiempo a solas con la hiena. Pero como no parecía que eso fuera a suceder a corto plazo, tendría que lidiar con ello.

—Hey, Taehyung —dijo Yoongi cuando se detuvo justo delante del pequeño cambiaformas.

Taehyung lo miró desde debajo del borde de su largo flequillo, sus ojos castaños llenos de desconfianza.

—Hola.

La cantidad de vulnerabilidades que venían junto con esa única palabra hizo que Yoongi quisiera arremeter contra todos los que lo habían tratado como basura. Había oído todos los insultos que le lanzaban. Aunque este actuaba como si no le molestaran, Yoongi lo conocía mejor. Había visto la forma en la que los hombros de Taehyung habían caído a menudo derrotados. La forma en la que se iba y trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, incluso de su propio hermano.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café y escapar de este lugar por un tiempo —ofreció Yoongi.

Taehyung ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, como lo haría un perro confundido.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—Sí, lo hago. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

Taehyung parpadeó hacia Yoongi un par de veces, como si pensara que el tigre hubiera perdido la cabeza o algo así.

— Bueno, porque la mayoría de la gente prefiere perder un miembro a ser visto en público con una hiena.

—Bueno, la mayoría de las personas son idiotas.

Una expresión de dolor brilló en el rostro de Taehyung. Eso era lo último que Yoongi hubiera esperado.

—¿Has perdido una apuesta, o todo es sólo una especie de broma para ti?

Ahora fue el turno de Yoongi de sentirse confundido.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Actúas como te sintieras atraído por mí. Sé que no es real, así que lo que quiero saber es cuál es el motivo detrás de esto.

Yoongi se acercó más, para que Taehyung no tuviera más remedio que oler el aroma de deseo que desprendía.

—¿Huelo como que estoy fingiendo?

Taehyung tomó una respiración profunda, y sus ojos se las arreglaron para ampliarse más. Todo lo que Yoongi pudo hacer fue no reírse. «Ahora te pillé. Trata de explicar esto, mi pequeña hiena.»

Taehyung negó.

—Yo... yo no puedo salir contigo. Mi turno que empieza en una hora.

Sin desanimarse, Yoongi dijo:

—Entonces, ¿mañana?

—Trabajo.

—¿Cuándo no trabajas?

Taehyung levantó la vista, el pánico en sus ojos.

—Yo trabajo todos los días. Todavía estamos muy cortos de personal en la enfermería. De hecho, tengo que ir antes. Me pueden necesitar ahora.

Antes de que Yoongi pudiera discutir con él, Taehyung se deslizó fuera del asiento de la ventana y salió por patas como si tuviera una bandada de Cuervos asesinos pegados a su culo. Yoongi se quedó allí de pie, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, preguntándose qué demonios había salido mal.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —les preguntó a Taeyang y a Jungkook.

—Ah... solo es una conjetura, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo asustaste jodidamente—Jungkook recalcó.

—Lo único que hice fue pedirle ir a tomar un café. No es que le pidiera su mano en matrimonio, ni nada parecido.

—Taehyung es un poco tímido —ofreció Taeyang con un hilo de voz.

—¿Un poco tímido? —Se hizo eco Yoongi—. Él literalmente huyó de mí. No soy egocéntrico, pero ningún hombre me ha hecho eso hasta ahora.

—Pero Taehyung no es cualquier tipo. Ha pasado por un infierno, por un montón mierda, y todos los días le lanzan más—señaló Jungkook—. Así que es difícil para él confiar en alguien.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a ganarme su confianza si no me deja acercarme a él? —Yoongi alzó los brazos en señal de frustración.

Jungkook se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no me toca a mí averiguarlo. Es totalmente tu problema, amigo. A menos, claro, que no creas que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Yoongi no tuvo que reflexionar ni un momento. Taehyung sin duda valía la pena la molestia y mucho más. Desde que Yoongi vio por primera vez al médico en la enfermería, lo había querido. Eso decía mucho, ya que el tigre tenía un jodido e intenso dolor en ese momento.

—Él lo vale —confirmó Yoongi en un firme tono.

—Bueno, entonces vas a tener que trabajar duro para demostrárselo —dijo Taeyang.

Yoongi se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras su frustración comenzaba a construirse.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando no me deja hablar con él más de dos frases?

—Simplemente no renuncies —intervino Jungkook—. Lucha por él.

Bueno, eso era algo que Yoongi podía hacer. Desde que había perdido a sus padres debido a los Cuervos y más tarde a su tía, se había pasado toda su vida luchando. Y todavía no había perdido una batalla, así que estaría condenado si esta fuera a ser la primera, sobre todo porque era la más importante de su vida.

—Está bien, lo haré. No voy a renunciar a él —dijo.

Jungkook sonrió.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. Taehyung necesita a alguien especial en su vida. Aunque hacemos todo lo posible, no somos lo que necesita. Él necesita una persona con la que realmente pueda abrirse hasta confiar.

—¿Por qué no acude a Jimin?

Taeyang dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Él todavía piensa que Jimin le guarda rencor por haberle dicho que era un mestizo.

La ira llenó a Yoongi.

—¿Jimin lo odia por eso? No es culpa de Taehyung.

—No, Jimin lo quiere. Taehyung es demasiado consciente de sí mismo para darse cuenta de ello. Tienes que admitir que sus padres no eran precisamente los más enriquecedores, por lo que tiene problemas para confiar en alguien de su familia. Él está a la espera de que Jimin arremeta contra él como sus padres hicieron con ellos.

—Pero sé que Jimin, nunca haría algo así —sostuvo Yoongi.

—Como hemos dicho, Taehyung tiene algunos auténticos problemas de confianza —señaló Jungkook—. Me sorprende que bajara la guardia lo suficiente como para permitir que Taeyang y yo entráramos.

—Bueno, me alegro de que lo hiciera. Por lo menos, os tiene a los dos.

Yoongi no quería ni pensar en cómo de solitaria había sido la vida de Taehyung. O con cuánto dolor tenía que lidiar con todo el odio que le lanzaban a diario. No era de extrañar que fuera tan asustadizo. Probablemente era cierto que hubiera tenido miedo de que Yoongi le estuviera gastando una broma cruel.

—Me acercaré a él de una forma diferente —dijo Yoongi en voz alta.

—Podrías haber sido un poco menos agresivo, pero claro, no sabías lo desconfiado que es —dijo Taeyang suavemente.

—Tal vez la próxima vez, sólo deberías pedirle tomarse el café en la cafetería. Si sabe que estás dispuesto a que te vean con él delante de toda la coalición y las bandadas, podría ser una gran diferencia para él —sugirió Jungkook.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso cuando siempre está trabajando? —preguntó Yoongi.

—Me he enterado que su turno termina a las siete de la mañana. Podrías ir a su encuentro y llevarlo a desayunar en el comedor de la coalición, sólo puede decir que sí —dijo Jungkook.

—¿Crees que realmente funcionará? —preguntó Yoongi dubitativamente.

—No puede hacerte daño, y no es que tengas algo que perder. Desde mi punto de vista, estás en punto muerto en este momento.

¡Ouch! Pero Jungkook tenía un punto.

—Está bien, iré allí cuando termine su turno. Entonces no habrá manera de que pueda evitarme —dijo Yoongi.

—Aun así podría huir ti —señaló Taeyang.

Eso era cierto, pero Yoongi iba a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. Incluso si eso significaba perseguir el mocoso y lanzarlo sobre su hombro, y luego arrastrarlo hasta allí hasta que se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran tener una conversación decente. Podían llamarlo hombre de las cavernas, pero Yoongi estaba muy desesperado. Era eso o lesionarse de nuevo para terminar en la enfermería. Entonces Taehyung no tendría más remedio que hablar con él.

—Gracias por la ayuda, chicos —dijo antes de volverse a reunirse con Hoseok.

Tan pronto como se acercó a su amigo, Yoongi consiguió una sonrisa simpática.

—Supongo que las cosas no han ido demasiado bien.

—No, a menos que pienses que es bueno que huya de mí — respondió Yoongi.

Hoseok golpeó a Yoongi en el brazo.

—Dale tiempo. Estoy seguro de que cambiará de opinión. Lanza tu encanto sobre él.

Yoongi parpadeó hacia su amigo.

—No tengo ningún encanto. Me lo dices todo el tiempo.

—Oh, claro. Me olvidé. En ese caso, estás jodido.

Yoongi le dio un empujón juguetón.

—Vayamos y dejemos las armas.

Fueron a la sala de armas y las entregaron. El lugar estaba lleno de soldados, así que había bastante ruido, ya que todos bromeaban y se lanzaban tonterías alrededor.

—Hey, no puedo creer que estuvieras hablando con ese pedazo de mierda de hiena —un cambiaformas león llamado Seungri le gritó.

Yoongi hizo una pausa cuando una fría furia se acumuló en su cuerpo. Lentamente se giró hasta delante de la cara de Seungri, y preguntó:

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No puedo creer que estuvieras hablando con ese pedazo de mierda de hiena —repitió Seungri lentamente, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

—Sólo te daré una advertencia. Nunca hables así de Taehyung de nuevo —advirtió Yoongi en voz baja y amenazante.

—Sí —agregó Hoseok—. Además, no te oí quejarte cuando recolocó tu pierna la semana pasada. Creo que incluso casi lloraste cuando le diste las gracias por quitarte el dolor.

Un breve destello de ira apareció en el rollizo rostro de Seungri antes de que cuidadosamente se controlara.

—Debes haberme confundido con otra persona. No hay manera de que alguna vez le dé las gracias a esa hiena por nada. De hecho, en primer lugar no me gusta la idea de que trabaje en la enfermería. Basta pensar qué tipo de gérmenes deben tener los de su clase. Ahora nos los pegará a todos nosotros.

Eso fue todo lo que Yoongi necesitó. Se lanzó sobre Seungri. Este no estaba preparado para el ataque, por lo que Yoongi consiguió darle el primer golpe. Lo golpeó directamente en su flácida mandíbula, enviándolo a tierra sobre su culo.

Uno de los amigos de Seungri corrió hacia adelante para ayudar, pero Hoseok le puso una mano en el pecho y le dijo:

—Ni siquiera pienses en ello. Tendrías que pasar primero por encima de mí.

Seungri se puso de pie, pero varios soldados se interpusieron en su camino, y Yoongi y él se separaron.

Con la cara roja por la furia y tal vez un poco de vergüenza, Seungri gritó:

—No sé por qué, entre todas las cosas, defiendes a una hiena.

—Debido a que, en caso de que no lo sepas, es parte de nuestra coalición, por lo que debe ser tratado como nuestro igual —gruñó Yoongi.

Seungri le dio una sonrisa de complicidad, un hilo de sangre corría por su labio.

—¿Lo quieres, no? Realmente quieres un pedazo de ese baboso culo de hiena.

Yoongi se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo, pero fue retenido por varios soldados. Malditos fueran por ser tan nobles y querer mantener la paz cuando solo quería arrancarle a Seungri todos los miembros y golpearlo con ellos.

—La única cosa que es viscosa y repugnante por aquí eres tú —espetó Yoongi.

Bueno, tal vez no era el mejor comentario que lanzarle, pero era todo lo que tenía por el momento.

—¿Quieres follarte a una hiena, pero a mí me consideras repugnante? —gruñó Seungri.

Por lo que parecía, los malos comentarios venían de ambos lados.

Yoongi se soltó de los soldados que lo sujetaban.

—Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que haga algo estúpido, como dispararle a este hijo de puta.

Devolvió rápidamente sus armas y salió de la zona. Sus pies parecían funcionar por propia voluntad, y pronto se encontró caminando hacia la enfermería. Se puso de pie junto a la puerta para quedar en las sombras y que los que estaban dentro no pudieran verlo.

Taehyung llevaba su uniforme azul oscuro. Aunque debería hacerlo parecer menos atractivo, en todo caso le parecía más sexy que nunca. Tal vez porque era lo que llevaba la primera vez que Yoongi lo había visto.

Taehyung estaba trabajando duramente, ayudando a escayolar la pierna de un paciente. Sus ojos color ámbar se redujeron concentrados y, por una vez, el aspecto de vulnerabilidad no estaba allí. Taehyung estaba en su elemento, y se veía muy a gusto.

Parecía tan en paz, todas las líneas de preocupación habían desaparecido de su rostro. Incluso se rio de una broma de uno de los miembros del personal, Seojoon, de hecho. Era un hermoso sonido. Amplio y luminoso. Yoongi cerró los ojos y dejó que se arrastrara sobre él, saboreándolo. Deseando ser él quien hubiera provocado esa reacción.

No queriendo parecer un acosador, se dio la vuelta, pero no antes de grabar esa imagen en su cabeza. No importaba lo que tardara, conseguiría que Taehyung aprendiera a confiar en él, y cuando lo hiciera, Taehyung haría algo más que reír. Le daría a Yoongi su total y absoluta confianza.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**TITULO:** LA EXPIACION DE TAEHYUNG

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** LA EXPIACION DE KALLEN

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Stephani Hecht

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Taehyung y Yoongi

 **NO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES**

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

CAPITULO 3

En el momento en el que el turno de Taehyung terminó, estaba cansado, de mal humor, y dolorido. Habían tenido que tratar a un cambiaformas león que se había negado a transformarse en humano. Así que se habían visto obligados a atarlo en su forma animal, y había sido una perra. Taehyung había sufrido más que su parte justa de arañazos en el proceso.

Todo lo que quería hacer era volver a su vivienda, darse una ducha, irse a la cama, cambiar con el fin de sanar y luego quedarse dormido. Así que cuando salió y se encontró a Yoongi esperándolo, Taehyung estaba menos que satisfecho.

Dándole a Yoongi una mirada amarga, Taehyung pasó junto a él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? ¿Para ofrecerme una propuesta de matrimonio?

Yoongi parecía impávido, se empujó de la pared y dijo:

— No, vine a ver si querías que desayunáramos juntos en la cafetería.

Taehyung negó.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para comer. Me voy directamente a la cama.

—Vamos, todo el mundo tiene que desayunar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Taehyung, alejándose.

—Porque dicen que es la comida más importante del día.

—No me importa lo que digan.

Yoongi continuó siguiéndole.

—Incluso la pagaré.

Ese comentario hizo que Taehyung se parara y mirara hacia atrás a Yoongi.

— ¿Estás drogado? Todas las comidas de la cafetería son gratuitas.

Yoongi sonrió, una linda sonrisa con hoyuelos, y Taehyung sintió que su resolución de disolvía.

—Voy a pagar en espíritu —dijo Yoongi.

Taehyung dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué daño podía venir de una pequeña comida? Además, tenía hambre. Podía comer rápidamente y luego irse a casa, no pasaría nada.

Él asintió.

—Bien, pero sólo por esta vez.

Yoongi sonrió como un niño al que acababan de dar el mejor regalo de Navidad, y maldito si no reforzó el ego maltrecho de Taehyung. Sólo rezaba para que el tigre lo dijera en serio, y que todo no fuera una broma cruel.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos, mientras que el café todavía sea fresco —dijo Yoongi.

Yoongi se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Al principio, Taehyung trató de apartarse, pero pronto se dio por vencido y dejó que el tigre guiara el camino. Recibieron más que unas pocas y extrañas miradas, pero Yoongi no parecía que se preocupara, por lo que Taehyung optó por ignorarlas también.

Una vez que llegaron, Yoongi abandonó su control sobre la mano de Taehyung para que pudieran coger sus bandejas y llenarlas. Ya que Taehyung amaba lo dulce, eligió panqueques cargados con un montón de jarabe. Yoongi cargó su plato con casi todo lo que tenían que ofrecer. Los ojos de Taehyung se abrieron como platos. Había oído del mega apetito de los Tigres,¡pero joder!

Yoongi se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía, y se sentaron. De repente, Taehyung se sintió incómodo. Nunca había tenido una cita antes. Si es que eso se podía calificar como una cita. Era una mierda charlando, y tímido a la hora de estar con otras personas, así que no sabía cómo actuar.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esos arañazos en la cara? —preguntó Yoongi, sus ojos oscurecidos por la preocupación.

—Había un león que tenía demasiado dolor como para cambiar, y tuvimos que atarlo para sedarlo —explicó Taehyung.

—¿Por qué no has cambiado para sanar?

Taehyung se encogió de hombros, de repente se sintió cohibido.

—La mayoría de las personas se asustan al ver a una hiena, por lo que pensé en esperar hasta que estuviera solo en mi habitación.

—¿Te refieres a tu vivienda?

—No, mi habitación. No creo que a Jimin le guste que le recuerden que tiene parte de hiena, así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no cambiar a su alrededor.

Por alguna razón, eso jodió a Yoongi. Dejó escapar un gruñido suave.

—Es tu hermano, por lo que debería aceptarte más que cualquier otro.

—Oh, él es agradable y todo. Es sólo que... —Taehyung se apagó antes de sacudir la cabeza—. No importa.

—Me lo puedes decir. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie—instó Yoongi.

Por un momento, Taehyung casi se derrumbó y se lo contó todo. Sería increíble tener a alguien aparte de Jungkook y Taeyang en quien confiar, pero al final, su desconfianza lo detuvo. Por lo que sabía, Jimin y él podían ser buenos amigos, y Yoongi podría ir y decírselo todo.

—No es nada —dijo Taehyung, pinchando sus panqueques.

Un par de Felinos pasaban, y Taehyung se preparó, esperando que le lanzaran los habituales insultos, pero para su sorpresa, echaron una mirada a Yoongi y siguieron moviéndose. Como si tuvieran miedo del tigre. Tan pronto como se fueron, Taehyung dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—No todo el mundo aquí es gilipollas —dijo Yoongi.

—Podrían haberme engañado —dijo Taehyung.

—Están tan acostumbrados a estar en guerra con las Hienas que es difícil ver a uno como un amigo y no como un enemigo.

—Pero soy parte halcón. Entonces, ¿por qué los Halcones me odian tanto?

Eso era lo que más molestaba a Taehyung. Los Halcones eran los que más lo molestaban. Era como si fuera una venganza personal en su contra o algo así. Como si fuera culpa suya ensuciar su preciosa línea de sangre con la repugnante sangre de una hiena. Sin embargo, seguían tratando a Jimin como su chico de oro. Demonios, hacían de todo menos construirle un santuario al hombre. No es que Taehyung estuviera celoso, no mucho.

—Me gustaría poder decirte por qué los Halcones se comportan como lo hacen, pero no puedo —dijo Yoongi, sus ojos suaves, comprensivos—. Caray, he estado tratando de averiguarlo desde que esas aves se unieron a la coalición. Pero su comportamiento me sigue confundiendo jodidamente.

—Bueno, si alguna vez los entiendes, por favor, compártelo conmigo.

Yoongi se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró la mano de Taehyung.

—Serás el primero al que se lo diga. Lo prometo.

Taehyung miró hacia abajo, donde sus dedos estaban unidos. Mientras una parte de él gritaba que debía alejarse, su cuerpo decía ¡quédate! Calambres de electricidad viajaron por su brazo antes de pasar por el resto de su cuerpo.

Debía ser porque nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa manera. Sólo estaba acostumbrado a empujones, puñetazos o patadas. Sí, eso era todo, ya que no había manera en el infierno de que pudiera encenderse solo con una simple caricia de Yoongi.

—Si me dices sus nombres, iré a por ellos y me aseguraré que nunca te molesten de nuevo —prometió Yoongi.

Taehyung soltó una risa seca.

—¿Realmente irías a por todos los Halcones?

—Lo haría por ti.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

—Porque me gustas.

Eso confundía a Taehyung más que nada.

—¿Por qué? Apenas me conoces.

—Te conozco lo suficiente

Taehyung arqueó una ceja.

—Podría ser un asesino en serie que se orina en la cama y habla en sueños.

Yoongi tomó con calma un sorbo de su café.

—Puedo aguantar todo eso, menos el orinarse en la cama. Ahí es donde trazo la línea.

—Bueno, es una buena cosa que no lo haga. Eso fue sólo una prueba para ver hasta dónde ibas a ir.

Yoongi se echó a reír.

—Me alegro de haberla pasado.

Taehyung cogió un poco de jarabe y lamió el tenedor hasta limpiarlo. Yoongi lo miró con diversión en sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso, verdad?

Taehyung se detuvo a mitad de la lamida, su cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

—Me gustan los dulces. Es una cosa de Hienas. Si es asqueroso para ti, puedo parar.

Los ojos de Yoongi se oscurecieron por el deseo.

—Por supuesto que no. Me enciende hasta un punto que no te lo creerías.

Taehyung se dio cuenta de que aún estaban tomados de la mano y que Yoongi había empezado a frotar la yema del pulgar sobre la parte posterior de sus dedos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Taehyung.

Sólo para probar a Yoongi otra vez, volvió a coger su tenedor, viendo como Yoongi seguía sus movimientos. Taehyung no podía creer que estuviera coqueteando de esa manera, especialmente cuando no estaba seguro de los motivos de Yoongi, pero maldita sea si no era divertido tirarle de la cola a ese tigre en particular.

Taehyung de repente notó un grupo de Halcones que les lanzaban miradas sucias, y volvió en sí. ¿En qué pensaba? Aunque a Yoongi realmente le gustara, lo último que quería era arrastrar al tigre a su mundo de odio. Dejando caer su tenedor, Taehyung apartó la mano.

—No tengo hambre. Debería irme.

Yoongi puso una expresión de dolor en su rostro, y eso hizo que el estómago de Taehyung se encogiera por la culpa.

—Espera ¿por qué?

—Estoy muy cansado y dolorido. Sólo quiero darme una ducha y cambiar.

Taehyung se puso de pie, tomó su bandeja y, antes de que Yoongi pudiera discutir, salió corriendo de la cafetería, las risas de los Halcones lo siguieron todo el camino.

Taehyung no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la vivienda que compartía con Jimin. Cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba despierto, trató de no dejar escapar una maldición de decepción.

Maldita sea, no era que no amara a Jimin. Taehyung realmente, realmente lo hacía. Era sólo que siempre sentía que no estaba a la altura de las expectativas de su hermano. Además, sabía a ciencia cierta que Jimin no confiaba en él. No después del estelar inicio que habían tenido. Uno trata de chantajear a alguien una vez, y te guarda rencor para toda tu vida.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —preguntó Jimin.

Taehyung le dio un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Muy tranquilo.

—A juzgar por los arañazos que tienes, diría que lo contrario.

—Ya sabes cómo va. A veces hay algunos gatitos malos que no quieren cooperar, así que tenemos que atarlos y ponerles un dardo en el culo.

—Me preocupa que trabajes allí. Primero, consigues que te apuñalen y casi te matan, y ahora esto —Jimin se acercó y examinó las heridas más de cerca.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Sales a luchar contra los Cuervos todos los días. Siempre me preocupa que termines en mi hospital o algo peor —respondió Taehyung.

—¿De verdad? —replicó Jimin.

Taehyung le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir ¡que te jodan!

—Por supuesto que sí, eres mi hermano.

—Lo sé, pero a veces me pregunto si de verdad te preocupas por mí. Siempre estás tratando de evitarme.

«Tal vez sea porque actúas como si apenas pudieras soportar tenerme alrededor.»

—Sólo estoy tratando de mantenerme fuera de tu espacio. Sé que tenerme aquí es un gran ajuste para ti —dijo Taehyung.

—Tengo que admitir que era así al principio, pero llevas aquí meses. Sin embargo, no estamos más cerca de conocernos uno al otro que cuando llegaste.

—Pensé que lo querías de esa manera —admitió Taehyung.

Jimin le dio una mirada de dolor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—He visto las miradas que me das cuando crees que no te estoy viendo. Sé que todavía no confías en mí.

La culpa que se estampó en la cara de Jimin fue suficiente para confirmarle a Taehyung que había tenido razón en eso. Jimin extendió la mano y tiró de Taehyung en un abrazo.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir de esa manera. Sobre todo con la forma en la que los otros te han estado tratando. Por lo menos deberías poder ser capaz de sentir amor y aceptación en tu propia casa. Soy un idiota —dijo Jimin.

Taehyung se puso rígido al principio, pero pronto se dejó fundir en el abrazo. Había querido el amor de su hermano por tanto tiempo que era demasiado difícil negarlo cuando finalmente lo conseguía.

—Lo siento, te he hecho daño —dijo Taehyung en una voz gruesa.

—Y yo debería haber sido capaz de dejarlo ir —dijo Jimin a cambio.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho —bromeó Taehyung. Ambos se rieron mientras se alejaban uno del otro.

—Entonces, ¿crees que podemos dejar esto atrás y empezar a actuar como verdaderos hermanos? —dijo Jimin.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad Taehyung—. Pero podemos intentarlo.

—Eso es todo lo que pido.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué Yoongi es agradable conmigo?

Jimin puso una mirada confusa en su rostro.

—No lo sé, apenas lo conozco. ¿Por qué?

—Debido a que, por alguna razón, me ha estado siguiendo como un loco, y no lo entiendo.

—¿Te has detenido a pensar que tal vez sea porque eres un chico guapo? —preguntó Jimin.

—Uno que resulta ser una hiena —le recordó Taehyung.

—No a todo el mundo le importa eso.

—Tal vez no contigo, pero conmigo, eso es todo lo que ven. Así que ¿por qué Yoongi sería diferente?

Jimin frunció el ceño.

—Creo que tal vez debería tener una charla con Yoongi. Ver cuáles son sus intenciones.

Taehyung se echó a reír.

—'¿Ver cuáles son sus intenciones?' Ahora suenas como un padre preocupado.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer el papel. Dios sabe que nuestro propio padre nunca lo hizo. Estoy indeciso entre quién era peor, mamá o él.

—Bueno, al menos ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Jimin palmeó la espalda de Taehyung.

—Sí. No te dejaré de lado otra vez. Es una promesa.

—Y yo no te chantajearé de nuevo.

—Me parece bien. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y cambias? Tengo que irme a trabajar en unos minutos, pero si quieres tengo tiempo para que tomemos un café juntos.

A pesar de que estaba cansado hasta los huesos, eso sonaba muy bien para Taehyung. Asintió, luego corrió a su dormitorio. La primera cosa que hizo fue cambiar, ya que sus heridas realmente empezaban a picar. Sólo se quedó en su forma de hiena el tiempo necesario, odiando que le recordara lo que era en realidad.

A continuación, se duchó y se puso una de sus sudaderas más cómodas y una camiseta. No fue hasta que se las estaba poniendo que se dio cuenta que eran una de las primeras cosas que Jimin le había dado cuando había llegado a la coalición.

Entonces Taehyung se paró frente al espejo. Se pasó los dedos por el un poco largo y desaliñado pelo. Era el mismo estilo que había llevado la mayor parte de su vida y era popular entre la mayoría de las Hienas. Se preguntó cómo se vería si fuera más corto, como el de la mayoría de los Halcones.

Hurgando en los cajones, finalmente encontró un par de tijeras que parecían lo suficientemente afiladas para el trabajo. Las sacó y empezó a cortarse el cabello con cuidado. Puesto que lo había cortado varias veces a sus viejos compañeros de manada, no era totalmente incompetente, pero nunca había tenido que hacérselo a sí mismo antes.

Le llevó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente lo logró, y una vez que lo hubo hecho, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado con el trabajo. Su pelo ahora era corto, con un buen estilo, los lados apenas tocaban sus orejas, mientras que la parte de atrás terminaba en su cuello.

Deseoso de mostrar su obra, corrió a la cocina. Cuando Jimin lo vio, abrió la boca en estado de shock.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Taehyung.

—¿Es una broma? Te ves fantástico. ¿Quién sabía que había un chico con un aspecto tan maravilloso bajo todo ese pelo? Voy a tener que golpear a los chicos con un palo para apartarlos de ti.

Taehyung sonrió, disfrutando del elogio de su hermano.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**TITULO:** LA EXPIACION DE TAEHYUNG

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** LA EXPIACION DE KALLEN

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Stephani Hecht

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Taehyung y Yoongi

 **NO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES**

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

CAPITULO 4

Sólo Jungkook querría conversar todo el día mientras estaban en medio de una batalla no con una, sino con dos bandadas de Cuervos. Y Yoongi tenía la jodida suerte de cargar con él durante la lucha en dicha batalla.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la operación desayuno? —preguntó Jungkook mientras esquivaba una bala.

En ese momento estaban en la orilla del río Flint, haciendo todo lo posible para no ser impulsados hacia el agua por las aves, y al mismo tiempo tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de los seres humanos. No había problema. Pan comido. Bienvenido el sarcasmo.

Yoongi se tiró al suelo cuando un cuervo se abalanzó sobre él con las garras extendidas con intención de quitarle la cabeza.

—Está bien, ha salido conmigo las últimas tres mañanas.

Jungkook sonrió mientras le disparaba a un cuervo, matándolo.

—Eso es una gran noticia. Debe significar que le gustas.

Yoongi recibió un golpe en el estómago y cayó hacia atrás.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Bueno, nos dijo que ya no te odia, así que es un comienzo. —Jungkook siseó de dolor cuando un cuervo le cortó el brazo con sus garras.

El pájaro que había pateado a Yoongi saltó encima de él y comenzó a rasgarle el pecho con sus garras. Yoongi apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor, levantó su arma, la metió en la boca del hijo de puta, y luego disparó.

Hizo una mueca cuando la sangre y los sesos salpicaron su cara y la parte superior de su cuerpo. ¡Ugh! Esa no era la apariencia que le gustaba tener. Ese tipo de decoración era cosa de Shinee, no suya.

Yoongi empujó el cuervo ya muerto de encima y se puso de pie, tratando de sacudirse la mayor cantidad de tripas. Jungkook se apresuró, lo arrastró detrás de un contenedor y empezó a evaluar sus heridas por encima.

—Amigo, tu pecho parece una hamburguesa.

—¿Ese es el término médico para los desgarros de mierda?

—Sí, más o menos —dijo Jungkook con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo que significa, que duele como el infierno. —Yoongi dejó escapar un gemido.

—¿Puedes cambiar?

Yoongi lo intentó, sólo para descubrir que el dolor era insoportable. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera clavado lanzas al rojo vivo en el pecho y las hubiera girado entre risitas. Ni siquiera había estado tan mal herido cuando se había roto las dos piernas.

—No, me temo que vas a tener que arrastrar mi estúpido culo a la camioneta.

Jungkook hizo un ruido de desaprobación.

—Siempre tienes que ponerme las cosas difíciles.

—Es una venganza por tener que escuchar lo que sale de tu boca todo el tiempo.

Jungkook se detuvo un momento.

—Creo que tienes razón en eso.

Les hizo una seña a dos soldados que estaban acoplados y a quienes apodaban Mudo y Asno. La pareja luchó para llegar hasta ellos. Mudo decapitó a un cuervo mientras se acercaban.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? —preguntó Asno.

—Tengo que conseguir llevar a Yoongi a la furgoneta porque está lesionado. ¿Crees que podréis cubrirnos?

—Sin problemas —dijo Mudo.

Yoongi soltó otro gemido. No sabía cómo habían conseguido esos dos los apodos. Aunque no dudaba que lo hubiera hecho Jonghyun, el listillo residente de la coalición. Pero en ese momento, Yoongi nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a dos Felinos en toda su vida.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó Jungkook a Yoongi.

El lado cobarde de Yoongi quería decir que no, pero el lado orgulloso de sí mismo asintió.

—Sí, pero voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

Jungkook respondió:

—No hay problema. Estaré contigo todo el camino. Te prometo que sólo te dejaré caer si te noto demasiado pesado.

Cuando Yoongi le lanzó una mirada asesina, Jungkook dijo:

— Bromeaba.

Jungkook lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Yoongi se mordió el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por contener un grito de dolor. Estaría condenado si les daba a los Cuervos la satisfacción de saber que lo habían lesionado.

Finalmente, Yoongi se puso en pie, a pesar de que estaba lejos de estar estable. Tuvo que apoyarse en gran medida en Jungkook para sostenerse.

Jungkook pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yoongi y le dijo:

—Muy bien, vamos a correr y a abrirnos camino.

Tan pronto como se precipitaron hacia la apertura, los Cuervos estuvieron sobre ellos. Si no hubiera sido por Mudo y Asno que los cubrieron con sus disparos, Yoongi y Jungkook no habrían dado ni cinco pasos. Aun así, Jungkook tuvo que usar su mano libre para disparar a los Cuervos que se acercaban demasiado.

Por un instante, Yoongi pensó que no lo lograrían. Entonces, de la nada, apareció Hyungsik. Cogió el otro lado de Yoongi y lo ayudó a arrastrarse hacia la furgoneta.

—¿Por qué siempre es a ti a quien hieren? —dijo Hyungsik con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no corro gritando como una niña a la primera señal de Cuervos —bromeó Yoongi, sus palabras salieron entrecortadas por el dolor.

Hyungsik levantó la pistola y le disparó a un cuervo en la cara.

—Ya me conoces. Siempre me ha gustado jugar a la damisela en apuros. De esa manera, Seojoon besa mejor mis pequeñas heridas.

—Me pregunto si eso funcionaría con Taehyung —pensó Yoongi.

—Lo dudo mucho —arrastró las palabras Jungkook.

En el momento en el que llegaron a la furgoneta, tenían a tantos Cuervos pegados al culo que abrieron las puertas, lanzaron a Yoongi al interior y luego saltaron tras él. Yoongi dejó escapar un gemido mientras el dolor se disparaba a través de su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como se recuperó, Jungkook se puso de rodillas y comenzó a administrarle los primeros auxilios.

—Maldita sea, esto duele como el infierno —Yoongi se quejó de nuevo.

Jungkook le aplicó unas gasas para detener el sangrado.

— Míralo de esta manera, al menos tendrás una excusa para ver a Taehyung de nuevo. Por el aspecto de estas heridas, vas a estar en la enfermería como mínimo unos cuantos días. Eso te dará todo el tiempo para tener a Florence Nightingale sobre tu culo.

Yoongi reflexionó sobre eso. Está bien, quizás lesionarse no era tan mala cosa. ¿No dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga?

—¡Ha! Conociéndolo, probablemente me clave un puñal en las heridas y lo remueva.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estaba empezando a tolerarte —dijo Jungkook mientras continuaba trabajando.

—Sí, pero todavía queda un largo camino hasta que le guste.

El resto del viaje pareció una eternidad, y Yoongi podría haber jurado que el conductor golpeó a propósito cada bache y piedra del camino. En el momento en el que llegaron, tenía tanto dolor que ni siquiera las drogas que Jungkook le había dado estaban funcionando.

Lo pusieron en una camilla y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Yoongi pronto se vio rodeado por el personal del hospital, uno de los cuales era Taehyung.

Para gran sorpresa de Yoongi, Taehyung parecía verdaderamente preocupado. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente mientras se movía alrededor, cogiendo muestras de sangre y poniéndole una vía intravenosa.

—Tenemos que meterlo en el quirófano inmediatamente — ladró el doctor Featherstone.

Yoongi quería decirle algo a Taehyung, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero alguien había puesto algo en su IV y sintió como se dormía. Trató de luchar contra ello, pero fue inútil. Su última visión fue de Taehyung mirando hacia abajo con preocupación en sus ojos ambarinos.

Taehyung se quedó mirando la sangre en sus manos. Aunque la visión por lo general no le molestaba, sabiendo que se trataba de la de Yoongi tenía ganas de vomitar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras se arrancaba los ofensivos guantes, los arrojó en una papelera cercana y se fue a limpiar sus manos. No se detuvo hasta que su piel estuvo roja e irritada. Aun así, todavía no podía lograr quitarse de su mente la imagen de la sangre de Yoongi.

Taehyung apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué le estaba afectando esto tanto? No le gustaba Yoongi, ¿verdad? El tigre no significaba nada para él, así que no debería sentirse alterado por ello.

Taehyung se golpeó la cabeza varias veces contra la pared, como si estuviera tratando de recuperar un cierto sentido de sí mismo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Se preocupaba por Yoongi mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, incluso para sí mismo.

Lanzó un gran suspiro y miró hacia el lugar vacío de la camilla donde Yoongi había estado sólo un momento antes. Ahora todo lo que había allí eran vendas sucias y charcos de sangre. Sin nada que hacer, se acercó y empezó a limpiarlos.

Iba por la mitad cuando Jungkook se acercó para ayudarlo. Trabajaron en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que Jungkook le preguntara:

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé —respondió honestamente Taehyung—. Sé que no debería estar tan molesto, ya que acaba de comenzar a acercarse, pero a una parte de mí le preocupa que si él muere...

Se calló, no pudiendo terminar el resto de la frase. Jungkook extendió la mano agarrando la de Taehyung.

—Estará bien.

Taehyung miró a su amigo.

—¿Puedes prometer eso?

Cuando Jungkook no dijo nada, Taehyung le dio una sonrisa triste.

—No lo creo. Vi sus heridas. Sé lo malas que son. El cuervo podría haberle cortado fácilmente una arteria principal o un órgano. Puede que no lo logre. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en todas las veces que he sido un borde con él y lo he alejado, sólo porque soy un estúpido y tengo miedo de que me haga daño. Todo lo que él estaba tratando de hacer era ser amable conmigo, y yo no podía aceptar eso.

—Él lo entiende, Taehyung.

Taehyung negó.

—No tiene por qué. Una vez más, he jodido todo. Parece que me persiguen ese tipo de cosas.

Jungkook extendió la mano y le dio una firme sacudida a Taehyung.

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan duro contigo mismo.

De repente, todo se aclaró para Taehyung. La forma en la que podía proteger a Yoongi y demostrar su valor a los Halcones y al resto de la coalición.

—Quiero empezar a entrenarme como médico de campo.

Jungkook miró a Taehyung como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? No hay forma de que el doc te deje ir al campo.

—No va a tener elección. Están pidiendo a gritos más médicos de campaña. Además, aquí no soy más que un camillero disciplinado. Fuera, podría hacer algo bueno.

Cuanto más pensaba Taehyung en ello, más le gustaba la idea. Ya sabía cómo disparar y luchar, gracias a su formación previa en la manada, así que ya estaba a mitad de camino. Conocía lo básico de EMT de manera que no le llevaría mucho tiempo completar su entrenamiento. Podría estar en el campo en un par de semanas como mucho.

Jungkook hizo una pausa durante un momento.

—Tendrías que conseguir la autorización de Namjoon.

—Estoy seguro de que me la dará. Sabe mejor que nadie que se necesitan médicos de campo, además de que me ayudaría a consolidar mi puesto en la coalición.

—En eso tienes razón —reconoció Jungkook—. Y podrían emparejarte conmigo durante un tiempo hasta que te acostumbres a estar allí por tu cuenta.

—Ve a hablar con el doc de esto, mientras yo hablo con Namjoon —dijo Taehyung, ya en dirección a la puerta.

—Espera, ¿por qué tengo que hablar yo con el médico?

Taehyung le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Porque a ti nunca te niega nada.

Taehyung se fue corriendo a la oficina de Namjoon y encontró al jaguar justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Namjoon se detuvo, con la mano en la puerta, el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—¿Ha ido algo mal con Yoongi? ¿Está saliendo bien su operación?

—No lo sé. La última vez que lo comprobé todavía estaba en una situación precaria, pero no es eso de lo que he venido a hablar contigo —dijo Taehyung.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Alguien te ha estado molestando?

Si Namjoon supiera, pero Taehyung se había jurado que nunca acudiría a cualquiera de los líderes con sus problemas. Ya tenían suficientes quebraderos de cabeza sin tenerlo a él añadiendo sus sentimientos de dolor, así que había mantenido todo el abuso para sí mismo.

—No, no es nada de eso. Me preguntaba si tal vez podrías autorizar mi transferencia al campo. Tengo formación de batalla, y ya estoy entrenado como médico.

El ceño de Namjoon se profundizó.

—Sabes que es muy peligroso, especialmente para ti. El enemigo te verá como un traidor.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que siento que tengo que hacer — respondió Taehyung con seriedad.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando que Namjoon viera las cosas a su manera. Ahora que se le había ocurrido esa idea, lo quería más que nada. Tanto que casi podía saborearlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Namjoon.

—Es la única manera en que realmente, puedo expiar finalmente lo que le hice a la coalición. Sólo entonces me sentiré como que hemos hecho borrón y cuenta nueva.

Namjoon quitó la mano del pomo y la metió en su bolsillo delantero.

—Pero ya has hecho mucho por la coalición.

Taehyung negó.

—No, no es suficiente.

—¿Es una broma? Trabajas el doble o el triple que cualquier cambiaformas de la enfermería.

—Pero yo no salgo ahí y pongo mi vida en peligro, como Jungkook, Yoongi o muchos de los otros. Debería ir. Soy un buen soldado, solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de mostrártelo. Dame la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Namjoon lo pensó durante unos minutos antes de que dejara escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien, toma algunas sesiones de entrenamiento con G-Dragon. Si él dice que estás preparado, te pondré en el campo.

Taehyung sonrió.

—Gracias, no te arrepentirás.

—Dios, espero que no —murmuró Namjoon—. Si algo te sucede, Jin me dará una patada en el culo por decirte que sí en primer lugar.

Taehyung se volvió y casi corrió a la enfermería, ávido por noticias de Yoongi. Cuando regresó y vio la expresión sombría en el rostro de Jungkook, supo que no era bueno. Toda la euforia que lo hacía girar pasó a temor en menos de un segundo cuando su corazón dio un vuelco...

—¿Está vivo? —le preguntó Taehyung con voz ronca.

—Sí, pero tuvieron que inducirle al coma para que no se agite y arranque los puntos de sutura. Estaba muy desgarrado por dentro. Creen que vivirá, pero los próximos días son críticos.

Taehyung tragó saliva mientras parpadeaba para alejar las lágrimas. Yoongi tenía que mejorar, si no por otra cosa al menos para que pudiera decirle que sentía haber sido un tonto del culo con él. Entonces sería él quien le pediría a Yoongi tomar esa taza de café en lugar de al revés.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**TITULO:** LA EXPIACION DE TAEHYUNG

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** LA EXPIACION DE KALLEN

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Stephani Hecht

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Taehyung y Yoongi

 **NO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES**

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

CAPITULO 5

Taehyung dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se pasaba la mano por la espalda. Tres días de entrenamiento con G-Dragon lo habían dejado dolorido en lugares que no sabía ni siquiera que existían en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, continuó empujándose a sí mismo, decidido a demostrar su valía a los Felinos. De esa manera, podría salir al campo.

No sólo G-Dragon tenía esa feroz y oscura mirada, su corte de pelo estilo militar y esa masa de músculos, además tenía que ser diez veces más grande que Taehyung. Y no se lo ponía fácil. Estaba luchando completamente y no lanzando simples golpes.

Cuando Taehyung se levantó de la lona después de ser lanzado allí por enésima vez ese día, G-Dragon dejó escapar una risa oscura.

—Tengo que concedértelo, chico, tienes agallas.

—Gracias —dijo Taehyung, no estando seguro de si eso era un cumplido o no.

G-Dragon regresó a su posición de combate.

—Tienes que dejar de que tus movimientos sobresalgan tanto. No es que te culpe por eso, fuiste entrenado de esa manera. Es algo que hacen todas las Hienas. Puesto que ahora eres uno de nosotros, te voy a enseñar mejor, no te preocupes.

'Ya que eres uno de los nuestros'. Eso era algo que rara vez escuchaba Taehyung, y menos de uno de los soldados de la coalición. De repente, los dolores se desvanecieron cuando un sentimiento de orgullo lo atravesó. G-Dragon era uno de los más grandes y agresivos guerreros que había. Además, formaba parte del círculo íntimo de Namjoon. Para Taehyung que él lo considerara parte de la coalición y no sólo una sucia hiena era algo enorme.

Ellos trabajaron durante varias horas más antes de que G-Dragon finalmente diera por terminada la práctica.

—Ve a buscar algo de comer y a descansar. Creo que un par de días más, y estarás más que listo para el campo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Taehyung, animándose, eso era mucho antes de lo que había previsto.

G-Dragon asintió.

—Puede que seas pequeño y un poco flaco, pero eres un jodido luchador.

Taehyung no le dijo a G-Dragon que se debía a que a menudo tuvo que luchar para proteger su manada de inadaptados después que todos hubieran sido expulsados de sus diferentes manadas. Taehyung se preguntaba a menudo por sus viejos amigos y se preocupaba por cómo les iría sin él. Esperaba que su segundo, Chanyeol, hubiera dado un paso adelante y fuera el que estuviera cuidando de las cosas. Namjoon les había ofrecido un lugar dentro de la coalición, pero se habían negado, diciendo que harían su propio camino en el mundo.

—Gracias —dijo Taehyung.

Agarró sus cosas. Aunque pensaba darse una ducha, no había forma de que se fuera a la cama. Su siguiente destino sería el mismo que había sido los últimos tres días, la enfermería.

Yoongi aún tenía que despertarse, pero eso no le había impedido pasar todos los momentos libres que tenía a la cabecera del tigre. Sobre todo porque se había enterado de que Yoongi no tenía familiares vivos que lo visitaran.

Sólo la idea de que estuviera allí tendido, completamente solo, sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, rompía el corazón de Taehyung.

Se dio una ducha rápida en el vestuario y se vistió con unos de los uniformes de combate, ya que ahora era considerado un soldado de la coalición y se esperaba que estuviera listo para la batalla en todo momento, aunque estuviera a medias de su formación. Luego cogió una bandeja de la cafetería y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con que Yoongi todavía estaba inconsciente. Fue a la silla junto a la cama y estudió al tigre. Por lo menos su rostro tenía mejor color. Atrás quedaba la palidez gris, y su respiración parecía más estable, así que eso era algo.

Taehyung empezó a comer, realmente ni siquiera saboreaba lo que se metía en la boca. Era pura mecánica en ese momento. Si G-Dragon no le hubiera recordado que tenía que comer, probablemente no se habría detenido en la cafetería en absoluto. Por el momento, su vida consistía en dos únicas cosas: entrenarse y Yoongi.

Seojoon se acercó y comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales. Seojoon era el hermano menor de Namjoon y se parecía mucho al líder, tenía el mismo pelo castaño moteado y los ojos color ámbar.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó Taehyung.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Seojoon—. El doc va a sacarlo del coma mañana. A continuación veremos si está listo para cambiar. Después de eso, todo debería ir bien.

Seojoon se detuvo y le dio a Taehyung una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Cuándo fue la última noche que conseguiste un buen sueño? Y con eso quiero decir en una cama de verdad, y no en esa silla.

—Dormiré una vez que despierte y esté seguro de que está bien —dijo.

—Te acabo de decir que va a estar bien.

Taehyung negó, sin apartar los ojos de Yoongi.

—Tengo que escucharlo de él. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

Seojoon lo miró por un segundo.

—Supongo que sí. Yo sentiría lo mismo con Hyungsik.

—Me he portado mal con él.

—Estoy seguro de que Yoongi lo comprende. Has pasado por mucho.

—Eso no quiere decir que tuviera derecho a ser tan idiota con él —dijo Taehyung.

—Tal vez no, pero tienes una segunda oportunidad, así que tienes que decidir qué vas a hacer con ella —Seojoon respondió suavemente.

Taehyung soltó una risa seca.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente?

—Siempre he sido muy sabio, pero nunca has querido escucharme —sonrió Seojoon.

—No, siempre has sido un listillo —corrigió Taehyung.

—Bueno, eso también, pero trata de vivir con Jonghyun. Es algo que me ha contagiado.

—Puedo ver que ha ocurrido.

Seojoon sonrió antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

—En serio, tienes que cuidarte mejor. No le harás ningún bien a nadie quemándote de esta manera.

—Te sorprendería lo mucho que puedo tomar antes de estrellarme.

Seojoon acercó una silla.

—Lo tuviste bastante difícil antes de venir aquí, ¿verdad?

—No tienes ni idea. En primer lugar, me echaron de mi manada porque me negué a apoyar su plan para atacar a los humanos, entonces me encontré siendo el líder de una manada de perros callejeros. Una manada que no tenía un lugar al que llamar casa, ni dinero, ni comida... nada.

—Sin embargo, te las arreglaste para sobrevivir.

Taehyung resopló.

—Apenas. Y no precisamente por hacer las cosas legalmente. Además, viste la condición en la que estábamos cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez. ¿Llamarías a eso sobrevivir?

—Es posible que hayas estado en la cuerda floja, pero al menos estás vivo. En este mundo eso quiere decir algo —señaló Seojoon—. Por lo general, los débiles son liquidados de inmediato. Te las arreglaste para mantener viva a tu manada. Eso demuestra mucho de ti.

—Dice que sé cómo jugar sucio si tengo que hacerlo —dijo Taehyung, su estómago contraído al recordar algunas de las cosas que había hecho en el pasado con el fin de mantener a su manada segura y alimentada. Casi había traicionado a Jimin de la peor manera posible.

—Todos hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer con el fin de sobrevivir. Estoy seguro de que incluso Namjoon tiene remordimientos.

—¿Eso crees? —Taehyung miró Seojoon.

—Sé que es así —contestó Seojoon con fría certeza.

—Sin ánimo de ofender a tu hermano, me gusta más ser un seguidor que un líder.

Seojoon asintió.

—Yo también. Lo he visto alterado y sin parar demasiadas noches.

Aunque en realidad no debería ser así, a Taehyung le dio un poco de consuelo saber que no era el único que había luchado contra el pesado manto del liderazgo. Le hacía sentir menos fracasado.

—¿Alguna vez deseaste haber sido humano? —preguntó Taehyung.

—Casi todos los días —admitió Seojoon—. Entonces me recuerdo a mí mismo que nunca habría conocido a Hyungsik, y ese deseo se va.

Casi dando su propio acuerdo, la mirada de Taehyung cayó sobre Yoongi. ¿Cambiaría todo lo malo que había tenido que pasar, incluso si eso significa no conocer a Yoongi? La respuesta se escuchó fuerte y claro... No. En el corto período de tiempo que había llegado a conocer al tigre, Yoongi había comenzado a significar mucho para Taehyung. Tanto es así que haría cualquier cosa por él. Incluso si eso significaba seguir en la coalición y aguantar toda la mierda que le lanzaran.

—Él significa mucho para ti, ¿no? —preguntó Seojoon.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió.

Taehyung se acercó y pasó tentativamente el dedo por la mejilla de Yoongi. Tenía algo más que un poco de barba, y el toque envió sacudidas de electricidad por su brazo. A continuación, se le ocurrió que esa era la primera vez que había iniciado el contacto entre los dos, y Yoongi no estaba aún despierto para presenciarlo. Qué triste.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo convencerte para que te vayas a tu cuarto y duermas un poco? —instó Seojoon.

Taehyung negó.

—No hasta que Yoongi se despierte.

—Jimin está muy preocupado por ti.

—Sé que lo está.

Se sentía bien tener por fin a alguien que daba una mierda por él, aunque eso no significaba que Taehyung fuera a cambiar de opinión. El único momento en el que iba a dejar el lado de Yoongi era cuando estuviera entrenando, y eso era todo. Todo el mundo tendría que acostumbrarse a él.

Finalmente Seojoon dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, si necesitas algo, sólo avísame. Estaré trabajando un par de horas más.

—Gracias, y me refiero a todo.

Seojoon dio un apretón al brazo de Taehyung antes de finalmente seguir adelante. Una vez a solas, Taehyung sostuvo en sus manos una de las de Yoongi y apoyó la frente en la cama. Sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos unos minutos. Eso era todo. Sólo un segundo o dos.

Lo primero de lo que Yoongi fue consciente y que lo puso en alerta es que el pecho le dolía como el infierno. Lo segundo, que alguien estaba sosteniendo su mano. Lo tercero fue el olor en el aire que le dijo que era... «¿Taehyung?»

Abriendo sus párpados, vio por sí mismo que no era un sueño. Taehyung estaba sentado junto a él en una silla. Estaba desplomado, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, durmiendo. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba vestido con un uniforme de combate, e incluso sostenía su mano.

Yoongi se movió un poco y dejó escapar un gemido cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Taehyung se despertó sobresaltado. Fue entonces cuando Yoongi se dio cuenta de las ojeras bajo los ojos de Taehyung. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—Finalmente estás despierto —dijo Taehyung con voz áspera, una sonrisa estalló en su cara.

Era la vista más hermosa que Yoongi hubiera visto nunca. Tanto fue así que por un momento, casi se olvidó de cómo hablar.

Luego sacudió levemente su cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fuiste atacado por un cuervo durante tu última misión—dijo Taehyung.

Entonces todo empezó a volver a Yoongi en pedazos. Él en el suelo, el cuervo rasgándolo. Jungkook arrastrándolo hacia una zona segura. Ellos corriendo a la sala de operaciones.

—Casi te me mueres —lo acusó Taehyung en voz baja.

—Lo siento.

Yoongi seguía muy consciente de que aún estaban cogidos de la mano, tanto como era obvio para él que Taehyung había estado sentado junto a su cama esperando a que se despertara.

¿Era posible que la hiena diera una mierda por él después de todo?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —ordenó Taehyung—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no tengo muchos amigos por aquí. Quiero mantener a los pocos que tengo.

Yoongi quería preguntarle si sostenía las manos de todos sus otros amigos, pero no quería empujar las cosas. Sobre todo porque se sentía muy bien tener los dedos de Taehyung entrelazados con los suyos. Tanto era así, que casi hacía que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera.

Seojoon llegó, rompiendo el estado de ánimo.

—Estás despierto. Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un cuervo hubiera tratado de arrancarme la columna vertebral a través de mi parte delantera —dijo Yoongi.

Taehyung se echó hacia atrás, retirando su mano. Todo lo que Yoongi pudo hacer fue no moverse y cogerla de nuevo. Se sentía como un niño al que se le negaba un caramelo.

—Vamos a darte algo para eliminar ese dolor —Seojoon le aseguró mientras le tomaba los signos vitales.

Después de que Seojoon lo dejara, Yoongi notó una vez más que Taehyung llevaba el uniforme de un soldado en lugar de su uniforme habitual.

—¿Qué pasa con el cambio de vestuario —le preguntó.

Cuando Taehyung respiró hondo, Yoongi sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Estoy entrenando para ir al campo. G-Dragon dice que debería estar listo para salir en un par de días —dijo Taehyung.

El pánico inundó a Yoongi. «¿Taehyung en el campo?» «¿Estaban locos?» «Sería un blanco andante.»

—¿Han perdido sus jodidas mentes? ¿En qué diablos están pensando para pedirte que salgas al campo? —Yoongi casi gritó.

Taehyung le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Cálmate. No me lo pidieron, fue idea mía.

Yoongi se detuvo y parpadeó hacia Taehyung en estado de shock.

—¿Eres un suicida o algo así? Tienes que saber que cada hiena y cuervo te verá como un traidor y disparará hacia ti.

—Tengo muy claro ese hecho. Jimin me lo recuerda por lo menos veinte veces al día.

—¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto?

Taehyung parpadeó un par de veces antes de que diera un profundo suspiro y pareciera recobrar la compostura.

—Cuando estaba por ahí dirigiendo mi manada, hice algunas cosas muy malas... cosas ilegales. No le hice daño a nadie, pero estuve bastante cerca. Casi traicioné a la coalición dándoles a los Cuervos los nombres de los cambiaformas perdidos. Si hubiera hecho eso, piensa en cuántos inocentes habrían muerto, y todo por mi culpa. Tengo que hacer las paces con ellos de alguna manera, y esta es la única que se me ocurre.

Yoongi negó. Podía ver por dónde iba Taehyung, pero aun así no le gustaba.

—Pero trabajas aquí cada día. ¿No es eso suficiente?

—No, no lo es. Tengo que salir y luchar realmente por ellos. Demostrarles que estoy dispuesto a poner mi cuello en la línea de fuego por ellos. ¿No lo entiendes?

Lo triste era que Yoongi lo entendía, y no podía pensar en un buen argumento en contra. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una oración silenciosa a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchando para que mantuviera a Taehyung seguro, porque él ya había sufrido bastante. No tenía que derramar más sangre por la causa. Al menos, no en opinión de Yoongi.


End file.
